Ad of Fate
by Zanzibar1
Summary: Kagome is back home working on makeup work when she finds a project among her makeup work that says to look up a family tree. While looking her family tree up an ad catches her eye, Find out what she discovers.


_Author's Note: Hello Readers! I thought of this one day after talking about family trees in history class and decided to do something with it with Inuyasha. I know it's not long, but I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think! Please! Thanks for reading!_

Kagome sat down on the chair in front of her desk and logged onto her computer.

"Now, what have I missed?" she muttered to herself.

Pulling out the books from her bag and paper she put herself to work on her makeup work and studying for tests. She pulls out a paper for history and reads the title.

_Research Your Family Tree_

_You are to take the time to research your family tree and find out what happened to at least 5 ancestors if at all possible. If not please let me know. Here are a few sites to start on if you need help…_

"Research my family tree? Well, I suppose that should be pretty simple. Of course it would be interesting to see if any of my ancestors could be traced back to the feudal era."

She brought up the internet on her computer and punched in one of the URL's the teacher had pasted on the assignment sheet.

The site had extremely simple instructions.

_Fill in your last name and click search. If there is no match try your mother's maiden name. If you are still having troubles fill out the entry attached (click here) and we'll find your family tree._

_last name: Higurashi_

"Simple enough," she muttered.

She pressed search and a family tree popped up that contained herself, her brother, mother, father, and grandfather.

"Well, this certainly seems to be the one," she smiled.

She picked up her pencil and started jotting down names in the family tree and moved up to the top branches. She looked at the dates and gave a small sigh.

"Aww, that's too bad. It only goes to just before the feudal era. Of course I shouldn't be surprised, there probably weren't any records from that time what with all the demon attacks happening everywhere."

She clicked on a few names and read short stories on the ones that had them. Other's were blank with only a time of birth and sometimes a time of death, or guesstimate on time of death. Ads kept appearing on the page drawing her attention away from the page, but never interesting her enough to explore, until another family tree ad popped up.

_Miss your loved ones? Wish to look up your family tree? Wish to know the cause of death for each ancestor? Find out with one simple click of a button. Click here to be taken to our site and type in any name to find out how they died or any other information we might have._

"Well, that's interesting," she commented. "I'll check them out…" she gasped, "I can find out how Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Inuyasha die and maybe I can save them!"

She clicked on the ad and once the site loaded she typed _Inuyasha _into the search engine, but hesitated when she moved the mouse over to click search.

"Maybe I'll start with Kikyou. I already know how she died, so maybe I can tell if this site is real or not by looking at hers."

She erased Inuyasha's name from the search engine and typed in _Kikyou _and clicked search.

_Kikyou: Died in the Feudal era of Japan at the hands of her lover. The exact date is unknown. She was a priestess who never married, but had been about to when her lover struck her and wounded her to the brink of death. Later before she died she shot her lover in the heart outside the village and killed him. Her sister and the villagers watched her die. Her lovers name is unknown._

Kagome leaned back. "What do you know? They have some of the actual facts. They are only missing exact details about the fact that Inuyasha survived and Kikyou was brought back to life 50 years later. Hmmm…who should I look up next?"

_Search: Miroku_

_Miroku: Died in the Feudal Era of Japan. He was known to be a womanizing monk who was in good health. One day he mysteriously vanished leaving a woman, Sango, along with their unborn son alone. Sango moved and it was discovered later that all that was left of their house was a huge crater and it is suspected that a meteor crashed into their lives killing Miroku upon impact and leaving Sango alive while she had been visiting friends in the nearby village._

"Oh no! That means Miroku still had his wind tunnel and we either never defeated Naraku or we didn't defeat him before Miroku's wind tunnel tore through his hand. Unborn son? Does that mean that the wind tunnel was passed onto their son? I should look up Sango and see what it says for her."

Kagome searched for Sango and came up with another description.

_Sango: Died in the Feudal Era of Japan. Soon after the disappearance of her lover Miroku and the birth of their son, she suffered from a great depression and soon died of malnutrition leaving her son in the hands of a Monk who had raised Miroku and his cat Kirara._

"What about Shippou?" she wondered, "I'm sure he was around for a long time unless something happened to him too."

_Shippou: Died in the late age of the Feudal Era of Japan. He was struck down by a warlord of the name of Sesshoumaru when he was in his early twenties. No known lover. He was known as the Wandering Traveler who was looking for someone for most of his life. Unsure of whom he was looking for and this information most likely went with him to the grave._

"Everyone is having such horrible deaths…Poor Shippou, from the sounds of it he lived longer than the rest of us, unless Inuyasha survived. Should I…?"

She typed his name in and hovered above the search button. She bit her lip and clicked the mouse closing her eyes afraid of what could be written on the screen.

_Inuyasha: Died in the Feudal Era of Japan. He was among a group of four others and they all had the same purpose. He had a lover in the group named Kagome and he was the first to die by his lovers hands. He took mentally ill and went insane on the group for unknown reasons. His lover was forced to kill him to save everyone else's lives. His lover pierced his body a dozen times at least before he finally died. His lover disappeared soon after._

Kagome sat frozen in her seat after reading the description.

After 5 minutes of utter silence she muttered, "He went mentally ill. There's no way unless his demon blood took over his mind and we were unable to bring him ba... back…"

Her eyes grew glossy and tears fell down her face as she went back to the search engine and typed in Naraku.

"If he wasn't killed, then I need to make sure I kill him back in the feudal era before all these terrible things happen."

_Naraku: A mysterious warlord who destroyed many armies and was searched for by many. He is said to have been a master of disguise and to have had an army of demons. His fate is unknown, but he is mentioned in myth and legend that he has survived to this day searching for his heart's love and the one he would kill before he dies._

Kagome's body froze even with the tears still flowing down her cheeks and her body being racked with sobs. She read the last sentence once more feeling scared.

"His fate is unknown, but he is mentioned in myth and legend that he has survived to this day searching for this heart's love and the one he would kill before he dies…" she turns slowly to look out the window and searches the night sky. "If everyone else died in the Feudal Era and he survived until present day, then I think I know who he'll be looking for to kill before he dies."

She closed the window and shut down her computer before she turned off her bedroom light. She went to her bed and sat on it in the dark, looking over at her alarm clock it was 9:00 p.m.

"I should get some sleep, and try studying again in the morning."

She got in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin feeling exposed.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I never knew if you felt the same way I feel when I'm around you, but now I know and I'll protect you no matter what," she vowed before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_Author's Note: Please review! I like to know what my readers think! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
